


Behind the Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia finds CrissColfer naked. RPF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

Prompt came from my friend Emily during a conversation about Darren Criss having a bruise on his face. I thought it was from filming Glee, she thought it was from Mia after she found him and Chris Colfer naked... so this showed up!

  


  


  


Panting, Chris collapsed against the messy sheets, his eyes closing for a moment.

  


“God Darren, that was...” he trailed off with a giggle.

  


“I see you're speechless. A fine quality in a wife.” Chris looked at his boyfriend, horrified.

  


“Okay you didn't just quote a Disney movie after sex.”

  


“What? I love that movie.” Darren pouted. Chris rolled his eyes.

  


“So do I, but I'd rather not associate it with sex.”

  


“Fair enough.” Darren shrugged. Chris giggled, still on a high from before, and rolled back onto him, rubbing their noses together.

  


“I love you Dare.” he murmured softly.

  


Darren grinned. “I love you too Chris.” the two laid in silence for a few minutes, cuddling close and completely content.

  


“D?”

  


“Yea?”

  


“When are you going to tell her?”

  


Darren sighed “I don't know. I don't want to hurt her” he looked up shyly at his boyfriend. “And I'm really not sure if I'm ready to come out.”

  


“Hey, it's fine” Chris shrugged, leaning over to kiss him again. “I can wait.”

  


“i love you.” Darren reminded as he rolled them over, hovering above him. Chris laughed and leaned up to kiss him, ignoring the sound as the front door opened.

  


“Joey's home.” he murmured. Darren just shrugged and kept kissing his neck.

  


When the door to his room opened, Darren expected to hear joey complain lightly and then leave them be. He didn't expect a shriek of 'what the HELL are you doing?'

  


Both men froze. Chris shifted and peered over Dare's shoulder, ducking out of sight again when he saw the woman's furious face. Darren sighed and rolled off the bed, wringing his hands as he looked at her.

  


“Mia, let me explain.” He tried. His girlfriend stalked forward and punched him in the jaw, hard. Darren groaned in pain. “I probably deserved that.” he admitted.

  


“you, you, you ASS!” Mia screeched before running away. Chris sat up hesitantly once she was gone, wrapping his arms around darren.

  


“You okay?” he asked, trailing his fingers over the sore spot on his face. Darren sighed and nodded.

  


“Love you Dare.” Chris reminded, drawing a chuckle.


End file.
